Is This The End?
by pandieex
Summary: Callie and Arizona have been broken up for 6 months now and Arizona has moved on and is in a relationship with a beautiful woman. She's happy. But Callie is the opposite. She decides to leave town but leaves Arizona a letter. Arizona will be living her new life without the woman that she loves and Callie tries to do the same.
1. Prologue

Arizona finished an 18 hour long shift at work and was incredibly tired. She unlocked the door to her house and took off her prosthetic leg first before she kicked off the shoe on her other leg. She laid back on her bed making a relaxing sound but all of a sudden she heard a crinkle which sounded like paper. She turned around and it was a letter, on top of it there was necklace but not any kind of necklace. A necklace Arizona recognised as soon as she laid eyes on it. It was Callie's necklace. The necklace she got her for her their first Valentine's Day that they shared together. Arizona thought why would Callie leave her necklace here? The only thing she could do was read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Arizona.<em>

_Hey. This might be a little weird since you're involved with someone else but I thought I should tell you that I'm leaving town. I will visit occasionally for Sofia but that will be the only reason. I know we promised to be at least friends after the break up but I can't. I just can't. I'm so glad that you're happy now. This is all I have ever wanted but I can't be your friend. I can't talk to you. I can't look at you. I can't handle you being happy without me and I sure as hell can't be your friend. I don't really know what else to say. Well I don't regret breaking us up at the time because it was the right decision and it worked for you. I can tell you truly are happy for yourself and that's amazing Arizona but that doesn't mean I don't think about you every day because I do. I miss waking up to you every morning. I miss your dumb jokes that made me laugh. I miss watching how adorable you are with Sofia. I miss the way you were always looking at me whenever I tried to grab a glimpse at you. I miss being the love of your life. I just miss you. I know it's not fair. I know I shouldn't miss you. I know you're happy without me but it's not like I can turn these feelings off? Do you think I enjoy feeling this way? Do you think I would rather be moving on with my life? Do you think it doesn't kill me seeing you happy with a different woman? You are and will always be the love of my life. I hate that I feel this way. I hate that I have to leave my child because of my undying love for you. I hate that I can't even work at the same place I have worked at for the last ten years because seeing you is killing me. I hate this. I just want this to go away and the only way I know how is to leave town but to be honest that probably won't even work. I don't think there will ever be a day that goes by where I won't think of you. Jess is a wonderful woman and an incredible surgeon and she makes you happy so don't give that up. Don't mess this one up. I know you are happy and as much as it's killing me inside I am so glad that you get to be happy. When I said _**_I want so much for you Arizona _**_I meant it. You deserve to have a fulfilled life with love and happiness. We had our chance and it didn't work. Maybe it could have worked out in the end but there's no going back right? We've had a lot of ups and downs. A lot of downs but I do not regret spending the last five years of my life with you. Whatever happens in the future they were the best years of my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything in a heartbeat. You are a fantastic paediatric surgeon and I am so proud of you for that. You are a wonderful mother and I believe that you will give our daughter the life that she deserves. I have to say this one last time. I love you. I have never loved a human being as much as I love you. I am so in love with you. You have taught me so much and I will always love you. Getting to know you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Like I said before. I don't want to reset this relationship. I don't want to restart. I wouldn't change a thing. We have had a rough but incredible journey and it might have to end here but you know it and I know it and that's all that matters. You have gave me a life that I will cherish forever. You are my life. I love you Arizona Robbins. I always have and I always will. So yeah this is a goodbye and you will know it as I am leaving my necklace behind with this letter. Please don't look for me. Don't try to find me. Just be happy. You have a great life now and you deserve to be happy. You deserve so much in life and I just want you to get the life that you deserve because I love you so much. Goodbye Arizona._

_Calliope._

* * *

><p>A tear rushed down Arizona's face when she finished the letter. She couldn't believe that the love of her life is gone? Yeah she's with someone else and she's happy but she always thought somehow, some way she would find her way back to Callie. They always found their way back to each other. With everything they had been through, they always managed to forgive each other and find their way but now everything has changed. Arizona has to move on. Arizona picked up the letter and held Callie's necklace to her chest. She could barely move. She was shaking. Tears kept falling from her face but she slowly put the letter and necklace in a special drawer where everything that Callie has given her is placed. After the breakup she thought about throwing all of this stuff out but she couldn't? How could she throw away the ring Callie bought her after they bought a new house for a fresh start? Or the photo booth photos they took after their first date? Or their wedding video that consisted of laughs? Or the CD Callie made Arizona for her birthday that had her favourite songs sung by her? And most of all the matching necklace that Callie bought her for their first Valentine's Day together. She couldn't throw it away. She couldn't throw any of it away. So she kept it. For the next few hours Arizona read the letter over and over to sink in what was actually happening.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>P.s. I know this is short mainly because it's a prologue. Thank you all for reading this. I'm not sure if I should keep going, it depends if I get any reviews or not. So yeah this is set six months after 11x05 where they broke up and Callie can't stand Arizona being happy with someone that isn't her. If I do continue this story, Callie will obviously still be in the story. I will be focusing on both of them. So yeah it would mean a lot if you could tell me what you all think? Thank you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**P.s. I have read the reviews and I just wanted to clear a few things up. In the prologue I didn't make it quite clear. Callie obviously left town but she will visit Sofia constantly. She's not a type of mother to just leave her child behind. Callie isn't a bad mother. I was not trying to make it seem that way, I'm sorry if I did but every second week Callie and Arizona will take turns. One of them will have Sofia for a week and the other will have her for the next week and so on. I probably should have mentioned that but yeah that is what will be their schedule. Callie is not the bad guy. Arizona is not the bad guy. The story is based on Callie still loving Arizona even though it was her decision to end the marriage while Arizona moving on. She is moving on because she wasn't going to wait for Callie forever. No one is the bad guy. I am not trying to make anyone the bad guy. I am just trying to write a story that hopefully people will enjoy. I love both characters so much.**

* * *

><p>Callie moved into her new apartment and it felt very strange. She didn't just not only have a wife but her daughter wasn't there either. She knew she was having her tomorrow but it still felt very strange. She was opening a box and it reminded her of the time where she left a ring in a box for Arizona to open just a little over a year ago. She moved to get away from her but it didn't help one bit. As she opened the box the first thing that caught her eye was a photo frame that consisted of her and Arizona. It was one of those cute photos where one had a massive smile and the other one was kissing their cheek. The more Callie looked at the photo, the more tears started to form. She couldn't stop staring at Arizona's super magic smile. She placed the frame back in the box and continued to unpack everything else.<p>

* * *

><p>Arizona was at home having dinner with her girlfriend Jess. They talked and laughed but to be honest all she could think about was Callie. She was spending time with her partner and she was thinking about someone else? That is never a good sign. Arizona was trying to act happy but that wasn't working at all and it was quite obvious.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Honey, what's wrong?" <em>Jess asked concerned.  
><em>"Oh nothing. It's uh nothing."<em> Arizona quietly spoke whilst chewing her food.

Sofia started to cry and she basically saved Arizona from explaining about something she really didn't want to get into. She picked up Sofia and started to calm her down but Sofia just continued to cry, no matter what Arizona tried to do. Sofia started to slowly stop crying and words started to flow out from her mouth.

_"Where's Mommy? I miss mommy."_ Sofia looked up at Arizona.

Arizona's eyes started to develop tears and she didn't know what to say. She kept holding Sofia and just trying to calm her down and words finally flew out of her mouth.

_"I don't know sweetie but me too. Me too."_ Arizona wiped a tear that dropped from her eye lids.

Arizona tucked Sofia into bed and before she knew it she was sound asleep. Jess walked in and could tell her girlfriend was upset so she decided to ask one more time.

_"Arizona."_ Jess asked.

Arizona looked up and Jess could see her eyes were full of water.

_"What's the matter?"_  
><em>"Um. Nothing. Like I said before. It's nothing."<em>  
><em>"It's not nothing. You're crying." <em>Arizona's pager started to ring.  
><em>"It's the hospital. I have to go. Can you look after Sofia for me?<em>" Jess nodded and Arizona gave her a peck on the lips and rushed out.

* * *

><p><em>"Are we going to see Mommy?" <em>Sofia asked while she sat next to Arizona in the car.  
><em>"Yeah baby. We are."<em>

Arizona drove up to Callie's driveway but just sat in her car for a good five minutes. She couldn't move. She hasn't seen Callie since she read the letter and she didn't know if she could do it.

_"Mama. Let's go. I want to see Mommy." _Sofia pulled Arizona's arm.  
><em>"Um. Yeah. In a sec, darling." <em>Arizona wiped her face.

* * *

><p>Arizona picked up Sofia as she placed her on her waist. She picked up the bag full of things and walked over to Callie's building. She knocked on the door and there it was. Callie. The beautiful Callie she always remembered. Arizona forgot how beautiful Callie looked at this early in the morning.<p>

_"MOMMY!" _Sofia yelled as she jumped out of Arizona's arms to hug Callie. Callie was so happy to finally see her daughter. She gave her the biggest hug following with a beautiful kiss on her forehead.  
><em>"Um. So here are all of her things." <em>Arizona interrupted as she passed the bag to Callie.  
><em>"Thanks. Um so I'll call you if I need to?" <em>Callie asked.  
><em>"Yeah okay."<em>

Arizona looked at Sofia. "So I will see you next week. Give me a kiss." Sofia gave Arizona a kiss and Arizona looked at Callie for a few seconds. She wanted to say something to her but she couldn't.

* * *

><p>Arizona started to walk away but she started to look back, she could see Callie and Sofia laughing together and it made her smile. All she wanted was for Callie to be happy and to be able to see her smile like that, was absolutely beautiful. Callie saw Arizona looking and when she noticed Arizona turned her head. She kept walking until she reached her car.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I have been really busy so that is why this chapter isn't that good and it took me a long time to upload it but here it is. This chapter is basically Arizona trying to act happy when obviously she isn't and Callie trying to move on in the best way she knows how. I got a lot of reviews last time which I was not expecting at all so thank you guys! x<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**P.s. I'm not sure how this chapter is so reviews would be very appreciated because I still don't know if I should keep going on with this story. **

* * *

><p>Callie and Sofia were sitting by the fireplace as it was winter time right about now. Sofia had some adorable pink muffs on and Callie just had to take a photo. This was the first time she genuinely smiled in such a long time. Callie and Sofia were cuddling up together and all of a sudden Sofia said something that stuck to Callie's brain.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Why are we not with Mama?"<em> Sofia looked up at Callie.

Callie paused. She didn't know what to say. She knew this was confusing for Sofia even though it had already been six months but she froze. How was she supposed to say she left her mother because she was feeling guilty? Sofia kept nudging Callie.

_"Honey. Stop it."_ Callie stared at Sofia. Sofia did the cutest puppy dog eyes and how could Callie say no to that face?  
><em>"Okay. Okay."<em> Sofia smiled.  
><em>"Darling, I don't know how to explain this but Mama is at the hospital and I'm here."<br>__"Why aren't you at hospital?" _Sofia asked.  
><em>"I'm at a different hospital now sweetie."<br>__"Why?"  
><em>_"It's just the way it is. Mama has Jess now. Isn't she nice?"_ Sofia shrugged.  
><em>"Don't you love Mama anymore?"<em> Sofia looked down.  
><em>"Hey look at me. Don't be upset. I love your Mama. More an anything. Some things just didn't work out but always remember that this isn't because of you. I love you so much Sofia."<br>__"Do you miss Mama?"_ Sofia asked one last question before she got into trouble.  
><em>"Every day."<em> Callie sighed. Sofia smiled at Callie and they cuddled together for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>A patient was rushed into the emergency room, her hands were bleeding and from what Arizona could foresee it looked like she could need a leg amputation. There wasn't much time until her leg could start deteriating so she needed to get the teenager to the operating room right away. Jo was waiting for what her mentor was going to instruct.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Wilson! We're on the move so page Torres as this girl will need an amputation."<em> Arizona strongly raised her voice.  
><em>"Dr Robbins…"<br>__"What?"_ It took Arizona a couple of seconds to realise that Callie didn't work there anymore. She literally had a mind blank and then she remembered that her girlfriend was the new orthopaedic attending.  
><em>"Oh. Uh right. Page Miller."<em>

Arizona kind of felt a bit horrible as she forgot her actual girlfriend was the attending but she couldn't think about that right now, this teenager needed her full attention.

* * *

><p>Arizona was currently in surgery with Jess but things were getting heated. There was so much tension and then something big happened. Something massive.<p>

_"I would like to take my own approach on this patient." _Jess informed.  
><em>"What do you mean your own approach? You're here to amputate." <em>Arizona looked up.  
><em>"I think I can save her leg."<br>__"That isn't even an option now. You need to amputate."  
><em>_"Arizona. This is my patient now. I'm going to save this leg."  
><em>_"You can't just take me off this case. She' my patient!"  
><em>_"Goodbye."_

* * *

><p>Arizona stormed off with so much anger, she just got kicked out of her own OR by her girlfriend. This day couldn't get any worse. Well that's what she thought.<p>

_"Dr Robbins?"_ One of the nurses asked.  
><em>"Yes."<br>__"Dr Torres is in on the phone."_

Arizona picked up the phone and all she could hear was laughter. Sofia's laugh. Callie's laugh. They didn't even know Arizona was on the phone.

_"What do you want!?" _Arizona pretty much yelled.  
>Callie tries to calm herself down.<em> "Um sorry. I was just wondering when you were going to pick up Sofia tomorrow?"<br>__"Callie seriously. I'm in surgery. Well I was. I could have texted you this. Why would you call?"  
><em>_"It was just a question sheesh."  
><em>_"No. Don't do that. You are the one that left. You are the one that told me to give you space. You are the one that left that freaking letter. YOU. So you do not get to have attitude. I am. You know what forget it."  
><em>_"I'll call you later."  
><em>_"Don't bother. I'll be there 10am tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>Callie hung up the phone and a frown started to form. She knew Arizona was right, she did tell her to give her space but obviously that isn't what Callie wanted. She knew calling her was a bad idea but Callie just needed to hear her beautiful voice again. That was all.<p>

* * *

><p>Arizona was so pissed off she couldn't breathe. She was kicked out of her own surgery. She was pissed at her girlfriend. She was pissed at her ex-wife. She was pissed. The only person that could calm her down right now was Sofia and she didn't even have her. Jess walked out of surgery and was covered in blood. Her head was facing the floor and Arizona was so angry that she couldn't even look at her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>P.s. I thought it would be cool to start some tension between Arizona and her current girlfriend but I don't know how it's going to play out yet. Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter, it would be very much appreciated!<strong>


End file.
